Yes, He Really is My Dad
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: Follow up story to "Taht's My Mum". Someone requested this. Sadie Meets Hades. Sorry in advance for bad grammar/ spelling/ character portrayal.


**Yes, He Really is My Dad**

_**"Wow, my brother has a girlfriend. I am so telling his dad."**_

I glanced in the mirror one last time checking myself for any imperfections. My hair was neatly brushed and the violet streaks in my hair shone vibrantly. I smoothed out my new dress; the silky purple skirt and the black lace sleeves and top. I doubled check that my black heels were buckled. I grinned at myself in the mirror, satisfied. I grasped my black clutch and sauntered down the stairs and out onto the balcony.

There was barely anyone else in Brooklyn House. Zia and Carter were in the library "studying" and Amos was away in Egypt. It was a Friday night and most of the trainees were either asleep our out having fun somewhere.

I rocked back and forth on my heels as I gazed at the familiar skyline of New York. Nico had asked me to wait out on the balcony for him. He said he would be picking me up. I wasn't really sure what he meant seeing as he wasn't Ron Weasly and, as far as I know, he didn't own a flying car.

All of a sudden there was a _woosh_ of air and the faint smell of horse wafted up into my nostrils. There was a clatter of hooves and when I blinked my eyes open Nico had appeared in front of me. And he was on a winged horse!

He was dressed in a crisp red tie and white dress shirt. His legs, clad in black pants, straddled the horses back.

"Hey pretty lady!" he grinned.

I blushed but recovered quickly. "Last time I checked the calendar it was June, not December that means it's nowhere close to Christmas time, and don't you agree Santa?"

"Ha ha, very funny! I told you I'd come and pick you up didn't I?"

"Yeah, well somehow when you said that I wasn't expecting a mutant horse!"

"Um, excuse me nut this amazing creature is a Pegasus! Percy helped talk him into giving us a lift to the dance. Unless you'd prefer to walk all the way to Manhattan…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Help me up Ghost Prince!"

He jumped down and lifted me up onto the back of the Pegasus then hopped on in front of me.

"You know, I've heard rumors that it can get pretty rough on these Pegasus rides. You _might_ need to wrap your arms around me, purely for safety purposes of course. "He murmured.

"Well you know me; I'm always one for safety." I slipped my arms around his torso and tugged myself closer to him. I rested my chin on his shoulder and sighed.

He involuntarily shivered at my warm breath. "Glad to know I make you so uncomfortable." I whispered.

"Get over yourself Kane." He muttered as the Pegasus took off the balcony and into the night.

As Nico landed the Pegasus I asked, "So what exactly do mortals see instead of this Pegasus?"

"Well I'm pretty sure, judging by the look on that guy's face, that it resembles a rather expensive car!"

I smiled as he hopped down then lifted me off. "I could've gotten down by myself, you know!" He just smirked in reply.

We walked up to the doors of BAG Academy. The school board had recently decided to allow students to bring one guest each from another school, therefore I brought Nico!

When we reached the door I began tugging Nico inside but I suddenly felt myself ram into a smooth leather jacket.

I looked up to see a large, pale man with dark hair and black eyes. He was staring down at me with an odd intensity that reminded me of... Nico.

I looked over at Nico to see him frozen in surprise. "That's weird, "I commented. "I don't remember there being security at school dances before."

Nico groaned. "Sadie… ah that's no security guard. That happens to be my father!"

I stepped back in surprise and muttered, "Lord Hades…"

"Sadie Ruby Kane. I hear word you've been dating my son."

I regained my confidence. "Yes, that's right."

His gazed hardened and Nico gripped my hand tighter. "Father ,we-"

"So what exactly do you have to gain by dating my son? What advantage do you get from it?"

My eyes snapped up surprised. "What do you mean, what do I get out of it!"

"I think you know precisely what I mean, Miss Kane!"

"If you are suggesting that I am dating Nico purely because it gives me some sort of advantage of him or the rest of the Greeks, or his friends, then you are way out of line!" I snapped, giving him my best glare [which was _nothing _compared to the one he sent back!].

"If I was in my right mind I'd vaporize you on the spot!" he snarled.

"Don't you dare touch her Father! I _love _Sadie and-"

"And _I __**love**_ him back!"

"-You need to get your head out of the past! The Egyptians are our friends, not our enemies! Things are different now!" Nico yelled, standing tall in front of his father.

Hades looked surprised by our outburst as if he had never expected either of us to stand up to him. Then… he actually smiled! It was a small one, almost unnoticeable, but it was there.

"Sometimes I forget how much like your more you actually are, my son." Nico looked dumbfounded.

Hades turned to me. "And you Miss Kane. I was wrong to assume the worst of your intentions. Although I still may not entirely trust you, Aphrodite seems to. I assume the love goddess can't be wrong about you too. And then again I always did admire your parents." I was sure I was breathing like a fish out of water.

"But keep in mind I'll be watching you too _very _closely." With that last happy note Nico covered my eyes as hades vanished into thin air.

We looked at each other and just stood there for a moment. Finally I decided to break the ice.

"You have his eyes you know." With that I kissed him lightly on the lips and dragged him into the gym behind me.

**So I'm going on a writing spree. I'm trying to update all my stories/ write follow up stories for finished ones. I looked through the reviews of "That's My Mum" and saw somebody requested this so….. Tadaa!**

**PS don't know what Mrs. Di Angelo is supposed to be like….**


End file.
